


It will never be over, for me.

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 3, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Doing what's wrong but what's right, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Vampire Slayer!Yuuri, Watcher!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Bad dream again?”Victor shakes his head, heavy sigh leaving him. “Just worried.”It’s a punch in the gut every time. The pain in Victor’s voice, the worry. Yuuri gets it. He feels it too, everytime they part for a job, everytime they put their lives on the line. The fear of knowing this might be the last time they see each other. The last kiss they share. The last ‘I love you’.________________________Buffy The Vampire Slayer AU - set after the tv show.





	It will never be over, for me.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set after the events of the TV show but during the comics, even if I dont refrence to them in this fic, so there are some spoilers, just so you know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short drabble thing, I wasn't sure I was gonna post it but I couln't stop thinking about it so here we are.

Yuuri lets the door fall shut behind him as the duffle bag lands with a heavy ‘ _thud’_ on the tile floor. He’s exhausted. He dusted five vampires tonight and all of them were annoying, and talky, and smug. _Ugh_. The worst kind. Lucky, he had Phichit with him to lighten the mood, but that doesn't mean he’s not exhausted.

He kicks his shoes off, padding in only socks over towards the kitchen, as the soft morning light starts shining in through the sheer curtains of the living room. Yuuri yawns, rubbing his eyes as the comfort of home relaxes his tense muscles. Being outside means always being on edge, ready to fight, ready to do whatever it takes to survive. Being in the slayer complex is at least a little safer, especially one as small as theirs. The odds of someone attacking Yuuri’s and his watcher’s apartment within it small, but not impossible. Still, it’s the closest thing Yuuri has to a sanctuary. At least as things are now.

He’s so tired, he feels like he could fall asleep right there on the hardwood floor, but he needs to eat. He’s so hungry from being out all night slaying, that if he doesn’t get some food in him, he’s not going to be able to get up after he’s slept. It will probably be sometime in the afternoon until he’s able to get up, if Yuri doesn’t come and kick him out of bed before that, screaming about extra training.

He heads straight for the fridge and opens it, the cold light illuminating the small kitchen as he looks around for something to eat, hoping for leftovers but accepting cereal in a crisis. Whatever he can stuff in his mouth as quick as possible so he can fall into bed next to the man he loves.

Arms wrap around him before he has a chance to choose something, his watchers chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Yuuri hums and melts into the embrace. This is the last puzzle piece he needs to feel fully at home, safe. Nothing in this entire world makes him feel as secure as Victors presence.

“Not sleeping?” Yuuri ask as he reaches for some sort of stew Victor probably made for dinner. Victor’s arms around him tightens, nose nuzzling into Yuuri’s hair.

“Couldn’t,” Victor mumbles as Yuuri starts moving across the kitchen towards the microwave, the watcher still draped over Yuuri’s back. He sounds exhausted. Yuuri knows Victor was up all day yesterday training with Yuri and Minami, trying to get them to be less jumpy, work better together. He has something similar scheduled in just a few hours.  Victor’s grip around him tightens as Yuuri reaches up on his toes to place the bowl in the microwave. Yuuri squeezes back when he comes back down, head falling to rest on Victor’s shoulder as they wait.

“Bad dream again?”

Victor shakes his head, heavy sigh leaving him. “Just worried.”

It’s a punch in the gut every time. The pain in Victor’s voice, the worry. Yuuri gets it. He feels it too, everytime they part for a job, everytime they put their lives on the line. The fear of knowing this might be the last time they see each other. The last kiss they share. The last ‘I love you’.

Yuuri never chose this. When he was called at sixteen, his body humming with new power and red haired witch coming to Hasetsu to explain what was happening, it all felt like a dream, or a nightmare. Him, Yuuri Katsuki, slaying vampires and monsters. It must have been some sort of prank, or cosmic mistake.

He had been taken from his home then, put in the Japanese slayer complex, taught under older slayers that had been deemed retired from the slaying game. A year later, after showing some promise with his fast footwork and excellent stamina, he had been sent to Russia to be given a watcher. Victor.

Victor chose this, went into the business of monster killing and watching willingly, following in his mother's footsteps, trained under Yakov. Victor’s mother had never been given a slayer, died when the old watcher headquarters got blown up in the fight against the First Evil. That was before Buffy Summers freed all the slayers and sent the world into organized chaos as the balance between good and evil was tipped. Victor had sought out the new slayer organisation and started there as soon as the revolution was in full bloom.

When the Russian complex had asked for a new slayer and they had gotten Yuuri, Victor had ask to be his watcher. He had seen a picture of Yuuri, heard his credentials. Victor has said afterwards that Yuuri intrigued him, although Yuuri can’t understand why. Yuuri had been terrified. He was in a new country, where he didn’t speak the language, with a beautiful man who was trying to teach him how to run stakes through the heart of things that wanted to eat him. In retrospect, Yuuri wouldn’t want it any other way.

The microwave dings and Yuuri pulls the bowl out, reaching for a fork in the top drawer. He’s still enwrapped in Victor’s embrace, trying to eat the beef stew as fast as possible so he can get the man he loves into bed, so they can both get a few hours sleep. Victor always sleeps better with Yuuri wrapped around him, and Yuuri always complies. He loves sleeping tangled in Victor. To, for a few hours, let his mind be blank, and not think about death.

“It went well today,” Yuuri says with his mouth full. “Phichit is really getting the binding circles down. I mostly practised throwing stakes at vampires that couldn’t go anywhere. Not that that made them less annoying though.”

Victor hums and Yuuri holds a fork full of food out for him. Victor opens up and takes the bite, before snuggling close again.

“This is good,” Yuuri comments but Victor doesn’t answer. Somethings wrong, it has to be. Victor is always touchy but this quiet, never. Yurri scoops up the last of the stew and chews, heading over to the sink to rinse the bown and grab a glass of water. When he’s done, he carefully turns in Victor’s grip, hands coming up to push back his hair from his face.

Victor looks exhausted, eyelids heavy and shoulders slumped. He’s beautiful, Yuuri always loses his breath a little when he looks at him. He tips his forehead forward, resting against his watcher. They stand there for a minute, soaking in each others presence.

They used to spend every waking moment together, out during the night, training in the afternoon, research after dinner until it was time to go out and slay again. Sleeping from the early hours of dawn to lunch. Now, Yuuri is good enough to go out alone, or with one of the younger slayers or witches, teaching them, forming them into the next generation of evil fighters.

For Victor it’s much the same. Now that Yuuri doesn’t need an active watcher, he’s needed elsewhere, in research for bigger evil organisations.It’s an exhausting life. Yuuri feels equal parts love as he feels hate for it. He hates the fear and exhaustion and the fact that it will never, ever be over. That his life will always contain in some form of war between the evil lurking in the shadows and the powers that try to fight them back. This power that has been given to him means he will never rest. The chance of him actually surviving his active slayer days are far bigger now than in the days when there were only one slayer, in which the survival rate was zero percent. Yuuri will have this power until he dies, by age or in a fight. The later is more probable, seventy percent of the slayers still does.

“Let’s go to bed,” Yuuri suggests. Victor nods but none of them move, something heavy cast over both of them. They’ve had this conversation before, so many times. The ‘I worry’ and ‘please be safe’ and ‘be careful’. It’s like it’s on repeat, like they’re in a loop of fear that keeps going and going and…

“Let’s leave.”

Yuuri’s mind comes to a stop. Of all the conversation, of all the fights and the tears and the worry, Victor has never suggested that.

“What?”

“I don’t want to do this anymore. The worry and the fighting and the constant fear of death or having you die and I just-. We’ve done so much Yuuri, can’t we just- Can’t we just rest?”

“Can we?” Yuuri is not sure they can. Leave all of their friends to their own destiny. Still, Yuuri feels it in his heart. The joy by the mere thought of not killing anymore. To rest. To just be with Victor, away from it all.

“We could,” Victor insists, more force behind his words this time. “We’ve done enough Yuuri. You have done enough. We could-. We could go to Hasetsu, and buy a house by the water, get dogs.”

“And what, leave all of the people we know here? Leave all the defenceless people to fend for themselves?” Yuuri argues. It’s the same arguments he gives himself when he has doubts, when he’s trying to convince himself this is where he’s supposed to be.

“I know it’s selfish,” Victor says. “But I can’t help but be selfish with you. If you died Yuuri I-, I wouldn’t want to live anymore.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Do you want to stay?” Victor asks, he cups Yuuri’s cheek and licks his lips. Yuuri leans down, kisses them once, twice.

“No.”

It takes another week until they finally pack up the few belongings they have. A week where Yuuri almost dies twice, when being attacked by vampire,s and Victor ones due to a demon attack. They leave in the soft morning light, the slayer complex quietest then. No one asks question as they head out, one back pack each to account for the lives they lived up till now.

They don’t go to Hasetsu. As much as Yuuri wants to, it would be far too easy to find them there. Victor had found a small island off the west coast of Sweden. It’s cold, and your not even allowed to drive cars there, but it has one of  the lowest rate of demon activity in the world. They get a house, a red one with white window sills, and two poodles to run around the yard. Yuuri gets a job at the local fishers market and Victor at a restaurant. It’s a bit of a dull life, from an outside perspective. Yuuri loves it all the same. Loves waking up next to Victor, kiss his forehead and lips before he walks the dogs along the trail by the sea. Loves cooking and reading and involving himself in the day to day life on the island. He loves to live.

It doesn’t take too long before Phichit finds them, and they are visited by many of the friends they can trust. The organisation never comes looking for them, for which Yuuri is immensely grateful for. He loves never having to fear that evil lurks in the corners or that Victor won’t come home that day. It’s a simple life, filled with joy and love. Of quiet dinners and dancing on the beach. Of love and life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you love YOI and you’re looking for an amazing place to hang out with, with some amazingly kind, warm and funny people you’re welcome to join the server by following this [link](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
